Yugioh Gx Season 1: The Hero's of Duel Academy
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Get Your Game On! Jaden with this powers along with his adopted brother start their journey. but his brother has more power then you think. Because he can also become a card that's what! Prepare To Hurt! Jaden x Alexis
1. Prologue

YuGiOh GX-Season 1: The Hero's of Duel Academy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters, but the OC. And please support the one who inspired me to make this Fanfic, "dragonicdevil." support his fan fiction's and his ideas. Leave a comment on what you think and enjoy.**

 **Prologue:** The Hearts of Brothers

Pain

That's all he felt.

Not physical pain, emotional pain.

How he come to this? Well, lets get started.

It all started with a little boy at the age of 4. He had short brown hair that was always pushed to the side. He lived in Domino City with his mother, step dad, and his older brother.

He lived a happy life with joy and laughter. It was his main talent.

He made others laugh with his many jokes and his great acting. When ever he made others smile it made him smile to.

But, good things never last.

At the age of five the world started to change. The boy that wanted to spread laughter, became nothing but an outcast.

Nobody wanted to be his friend. Even his own family mistreated him. But, it gets worse.

On the day him and his family were going on vacation, was the day he never wanted.

When he awoke that day he was the only one there. No one to be seen of found. They abandon him.

Anger, sadness, and loneliness were the only things that he was feeling. Screaming non stop, filled with pain on what the world did to him.

He started to thrash about destroying everything in front of him. For what he didn't know cause of the pain he was in was that he literally was destroying everything.

He had gain super human strength and speed. Along with his new stamina he was at it for hours on end till he finally calmed down.

His hands were bleeding but he didn't care. Nor did he felt the pain on his hands. Nothing can compare to the pain he felt.

He left the empty house and for some reason started to levitate off the ground and went to the park.

He watch from afar as he watch the other kids play. He saw them smile and having fun with their friends and family.

Those were the things he would never have. Till a boy of the age of six with dual brown hair came up to him with a small box.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by your self?" the boy asked.

The lonely boy didn't answer to his question.

"Are you by yourself?" all the boy did was nod.

"Are you lost?" he shook his head meaning no.

Then out of no where the dual brown boy tried his best to make the goofiest face he could to cheer the lonely boy up…. It didn't work.

"Darn, I thought that would work." he frown at his failure.

"If you want to make some one laugh-" the boy started to say.

"You have to do THIS!" he had his index fingers pull down his bottom eye lids and his pinkies pulled his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

A few seconds gone by till they were laughing while holding their stomachs for laughing so hard.

"Now that was a funny face!" the dual haired boy said whipping a tear from his eye.

For hours they made jokes and laughed together.

"Oh, hey you want to see something cool?" he picked up the small box and open it. It so happens to be filled with duel monster cards.

Mostly they were Elemental Heroes. And it was all of the heroes and some other cards that worked with them. But, what really caught the lonely boy's eye was a very special card.

"I know, she awesome right? Her name is Yubel." he said and the other boy nodded.

But what really shocked him was that he started to see the monster from the card right next's to the dual haired boy.

He jumped a bit in surprise, but Yubel just smiled.

"Wait?!" he looked at the boy then at Yubel.

"You can see her?" he asked as the other boy nodded.

"Well, this is a surprise." she chuckled at the boys.

Even so the boys had fun at the park as Yubel watched them play with a smile her face.

It was getting closed to dusked as the sun was slowly going down. The boys were sitting on the swing set as a lady with light brown hair came by.

"Jay its time to go home!" she said to her son.

"Ok, mom!" he shouted back as his mother came closer to them.

"Oh whose this? A new friend?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun today playing." he said with a smile.

"Well good for you baby, but I'm sure his family is waiting for him." as soon as she said that the lonely boy started to shake in fear.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?" the dual haired boy named Jay asked with worry.

"I would but the thing is… I don't have a home." he said with sadness.

" You don't? What are you lost?" he shook his head.

"No place good enough for ya?" he shook his head again.

"What are alone in this big empty world?" the lonely boy turned to them with tears in his.

Jay turned to his mother seeing the look of sadness in the boys eyes.

He turned to look at his friend again.

"Well the thing is… I'm all alone too." they looked at each other.

"You're the only friend I have."

"You mean?" "Yeah, and from what I learn; friends stick together to the end." just then the brown haired boy hugged Jay as his mother looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Come on boys. Lets go before it gets dark." she said

"Ok mom. Oh, I never got your name." Jay removed himself from the hug.

He put his hand out, "I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki." he said with a goofy smile.

The boy looked at his hand till he finally took it.

"Orlando, Orlando Pomeroy."

 **And so the story begins of a great bond between future heroes. Wait till next time as Jaden makes his way to the entrance exam and his duel against the mean Dr. Crowler and meeting the King himself with his new card. Leave a comment and thank dragonicdevil for supporting me. Trust me, I own the person a lot for this. SparkFlames Out.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Entrance Exam

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters, but the OC. Leave a comment on what you think and enjoy.**

"I told you that we we're gonna be late! But, you never listen do you!?" the 15 year old teen with dark brown hair said.

"Calm down bud, beside it was the train that did it." a 16 year old Jaden Yuki responded.

"Oh, right and it was the train that set the clock wrong about 5 minutes late. I said that we should of set it 5 minutes early so we have enough time to get dressed, clean, and have some of mom's cooking. But noooooo, you were still asleep and set it the wrong way!"

"He's, got a point Jaden. Sometimes you can be so careless."

"Come on, Yubel. I thought you were on my side?" Jaden said.

"I am, but I'm on Orlando side, cause he wanted you to make it in time." The spirit said.

"Alright, alright, but lets focus. When we get there it will be our time to shine and show everyone that we have what it takes to get into 'Duel Academy'."

"You got that right!"

As the two teens were running to make it to the exam they happen to bump into someone and Jaden also droped his deck.

"Opps, sorry I didn't know where I was going." Jaden said as he was picking up his deck.

"Here let me help you Jay."

"You two are duelist, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yup, we sure are!"

"Yeah, we're on our way to try out for the academy." Jaden said looking over his shoulder with a smile.

The adult just smiled at the two, "You don't say?" he said as he open his deck container from his belt. "Yeah we…." Jaden suddenly looked and see who he was talking to.

"What's with the sudden silence Jay?….."

"You're…." "I can't Believe it…." the two were in complete shock. They happen to be in the presents of the King of Games, the greatest duelist in the world, Yugi Muto standing in front of the two teens holding two cards to them.

"Why don't you two take these? I get the feeling that they belong with you two." they both took the cards with great excitement.

"For realizes ?!" "Wow, thanks!"

Suddenly they heard squeaking and low growling, as they look around they realize it came from the cards.

In Jaden's hand he had the furry puff ball with wings, Winged Kuriboh.

As for the other card, it was a new one called Spirit Dragon. It has a Atk: 400 and a Def: 300 while being only a level 1 and having an effect that, if destroyed you take no damage and you gain 500 LP. It was a small blue dragon with red eyes and is the size of baby dragon that has the look of a small blue eye, but with black horns coming out of the sides of it's head.

Then the two monsters came in spirit form and started to fly around the teen's heads, they then heard Yugi chuckle at the two, "You two can see spirits huh? Well this makes thing less complicated." Jaden was looking at the puff ball while Spirit Dragon was happy to be with his new partner. Then the two gave a last squeak and growl and disappeared, as this happen Yubel came and tapped her wrist to the two.

"Oh no, Jaden the exam!"

"Oh right, sorry gotta run, good bye and it was an honor to meet you Yugi!" Jaden shouted as he ran.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well your Majesty!"

Yugi just smile at them giving them a thumbs up as he walked away.

As the two put their new cards into their decks boxes, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late for the games!" Jaden said.

"You got that right! And I'm gonna make sure you do even if it kills me!"

Yubel chuckled at the two as she flew next to them as they were making their way to the Kaiba Dome.

 **A little later at the Kaibi Dome:**

As the two made it in, "Wait Jay, I think this is the part where I must be in the deck with the others."

"Sure pal, you be nice and safe in there." Jaden as he open his box.

"Knock em' dead Jay!" he said as he did a back flip and turn into purple energy and flew into Jaden's deck.

"You got it Orlando, I won't let you down." Jaden finally made it in time to see a duel with a duelist named Bastion Misawa beating the examiner.

"That looked like a sweet duel." he said to a small light blue haired boy that jumped at the sudden surprise. "Yeah that's Bastion Misawa, he got first place on the written exams," Jaden just chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, "He must be really smart, I barely past mine." 'No, thanks to you, I had to keep waking you up just to help you study.' Jaden sweat drop at what he heard from his partner in card form.

"Same here, I'm Syrus Truesdale," Jaden smiled at him, "I'm Jaden Yuki, so Sy, how it go with your duel?" Syrus was a bit shock with the nickname but he didn't mind, "Well it was just a fluke, wait did you dueld yet? You might get in trouble if you haven't, cause I think that was the last one!"

"Yeah, I told them I was a bit late, but they had a little time for one more. So I'm just waiting for my turn no worries." he said with a grin.

A few minutes went by and Bastion came by and took his seat right below Jaden and Syrus. "Great duel Bastion. You might actually be the second best duelist here, right after me of course." Bastion and Syrus looked at Jaden with shock till the speakers came on:

 **"Would a Jaden Yuki please report to the exam field, I repeat please report to the exam field."**

Jaden's grin grew once he heard that, "Finally, it's time for me to shine." he said as he grabbed his Duel Disk and put it on his left arm as he walked down the stairs towards the field. While that happen Bastion looked at him and can tell that Jaden might be quite interesting if he can keep his end of his claim.

 **At the Exam Field:**

As Jaden made it to the field he met with his Examiner.

"Alright, test time! So son your name?" the man asked…(oh, who am I kiddin' he looks like a man version of Yzma. With blond hair.)

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, uh Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy." he explained.

"Wow, a department chair I had no idea. From how you were dressed I thought you were a woman or the academy mascot." Jaden chuckled.

'Oh, I agree with both.' Orlando laugh from his card.

A lot of laughter was heard from the coward, but Crowler wasn't amused as he set himself.

"You know now that you think about," "This guy got a lot of lip huh Chazz?" there were three other students sitting together, but as the one in the middle was Chazz Princeton who was growling with a glare at Jaden.

"Well I'm ready when you are teach!"

"Lets Duel!" they both said as they draw cards from their decks.

Crowler LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 4000

"Get your Game on teach!"

"Yes, don't tell me what to do." Crowler drawed his next card and was pleased on what he got.

"I'll start out simple, I place two cards face down." and two card were put down. "Now I play, Heavy Storm, and since the face downs I played were Statue of the Wicked, I get two Wicked Tokens."

As he said the storm destroyed his cards and the tokens appeared. "Now I sacrifice my tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem." his most best card came out and showed his greatness to everyone.

"Now I know he's too powerful for you to handle but,"

"This is awesome! I haven't been in this kind of situation in a long while. This should be fun!" Jaden wasn't intimated at all, he looked like he was having fun.

"Looks like that guy is in big trouble, though its not fair that Crowler is doing this. What do you think Zane? The girl named Alexis Rhodes asked the teen boy next to her.

"Well, see what happens. All I wanted to see is Crowler's rare card, but lets see how this Jaden guy can do against odds this big." the one named Zane Truesdale said with a serous look that might rival Kaiba's. (I mean seriously! They look almost the same!)

"This is bad. Jaden can't beat a monster like that on his first turn." Syrus paniced. "Well, if he's good on what he said before he went down there he might have a chance to turn this around." Bastion said without a look of worry, but with a smile.

Jaden then draw and smiled on what he got. He had Pot of Greed, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Fake Hero, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Winged Kuriboh.

'Hey there Wing Kuriboh. This must be a lucky draw to get you in my hand on the first try.' he said as the puff ball squeaked happily. 'How about I show you what I can do.' he said as he took a card.

"First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." he did and he draw Elemental Hero Heat and Orlando.

'Your so lucky to have draw me in this one.' he said with a grin. 'Sorry, pal but why don't I save you for another duel. I want you to have a great appearance.' Jaden said to him. 'That's alright I can wait.'

"Now I play Fake Hero, which allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, but after my turns over it has to return to my hand and it can't attack either." all Crowler did was glare, "So what's the point in playing it?"

"Its so I can summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field." then the bubble hero came ready for battle. "And when he's the only one on the field I get to draw two more cards." he drew and he got Polymerization and Defusion giving him a great idea.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Heat from my hand to create, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" then the heated hero join the bubble hero into a vortex and came a hero of pure white and as it landed some of the floor it stood on froze. Having Atk: 2500 and Def: 2000.

"This is good, this is good, so who would like to tell him what he did wrong," Crowler cackled.

"I know my monster isn't strong enough to beat your Golem, so that's why I play Defusion to bring back the two." the fusion hero then spilt apart and the two that made him came back to the field.

"What was the point in fusing a monster if you were gonna ditch it to get two weak monsters?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my monster's teach! Besides I did that so I can use Absolute's ability. You see if Absolute leaves the field all the monster on my opponents side are destroyed." this shocked everyone as the spirit energy from Absolute Zero came and destroyed the Gear Golem blowing it to bits.

"This can't be, he was my very best card!?" he panic.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, cause I now normal summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." the spark hero made his way to the field next to his comrades.

"And dig this, when Elemental hero Heat is on the field for every Elemental Hero there he gains 200 attack points. And with him and the other two he has 2200 points." the heated hero was then surrounded by a red aura giving the power he needed.

"Alright guys attack! And since Bubbleman has 800, Sparkman with 1600, and finally with Heat's 2200 you take 4600 points of damage." the heros join together for the attack.

"NO, this can't be!" Crowler screamed as his LP's hit 0.

"That's Game!" Jaden did his winning pose. "I guess this mean I'm right teach?"

"This can't be. There's no way this slacker can beat me. In one turn no less." he refused.

"Well I guess this guy has a future here huh Zane?" she said but to see that Zane was leaving.

Chazz only looked in disgust, Syrus cheered from his spot, and Bastion looked pleased that he will have competition.

Jaden was doing some kind of happy dance when he won and Orlando was doing the same in his card as the other of Jaden's monster's were happy to see him getting into Duel Academy. Then Jaden then spotted the girl with dirty blonde hair making the two stare at each other for a few moments.

'Getting a crush already huh Jay?' Orlando snickered.

'It nothing like that!' Jaden said.

'Oh, for a second there I thought you would finally get a girlfriend Jaden.' Yubel joined in the teasing with the Orlando. As they including Winged Kuriboh, Spirit Dragon, and the rest of Jaden's deck laughed at the future King.

 **Next Time on Yugioh GX Season 1: The Hero's of Duel Academy-** Jaden vs. Chazz

 **Me and Jaden finally make it to Duel Academy. Its time to make new friends and have a lot of duels. Like when that big meanie Chazz challenges Jaden to a duel. Sorry, I won't be mking my appearance for a while, so till then. Get Your Game On, Cause Its Gonna Hurt!**

 **Finally, I've been waiting for this for a long while now! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did cause I can't wait for more! Wait and see what I have in store, oh and if you have any ideas for any monsters that you like to see become a toon monster send a comment or PM me. So, for now SparkFlames out.**


End file.
